Special Traits
Special Traits (Japanese: とおりな Special titles) are a game mechanic in the Pokémon Rumble series. Early on in the game, Pokémon do not have Special Traits. After reaching Chapter 3 (in Pokémon Rumble Blast), there is a chance that a Pokémon will have a Trait when they are recruited. Each Pokémon has a chance of having any Trait, though some are more likely to have a specific Trait than others. In Pokémon Rumble World, the probability of a Pokémon having a Special Trait is boosted by buying and upgrading the Special Trait Tree. Some Traits are marked with a "+" or "++" after their name; this makes them more potent, with ++ being even more potent than +. Rusty+ does not occur, and all cleansed Rusty Pokémon will have a Trait+ (or a multi-trait in Rumble World). No Pokémon with a Trait+ can be obtained until the player reaches rank 30 in Pokémon Rumble World. When a Pokémon with a normal Special Trait (not + or ++) faints, it will have a green gear under it prior to Pokémon Rumble World. When a Pokémon with a Special Trait+ or ++ or a Rusty Pokémon faints, it will have a pink gear under it prior to Pokémon Rumble World. In Pokémon Rumble World, all Pokémon with a Special Trait have a gold circle around them instead of a blue one and emit gold sparkles instead of blue ones. Characters with multi-traits have a red circle and sparkles, with the exception of the Epic trait which has a purple circle and sparkles. In either multi-trait case (purple or red circle), the camera will temporarily focus on where the character dropped. In the Switch Menu, the name and Special Trait of a Pokémon with a single Special Trait are colored pink; Pokémon with multiple Special Traits, or those obtained by password, have theirs colored blue. Also, Rusty Pokémon will have their name colored brown, and Epic Pokémon will have their name colored purple. List of Special Traits |} Single Traits |} Multi Traits These traits place multiple traits onto a single Pokémon. However, for all of them, excluding Epic, the traits seem to be completely random. |} Single Traits |} Multi Traits |} Occurrence on Pokémon species Some Traits are only found on certain Pokémon, or are simply more likely to be found on certain Pokémon than others. Most are based on the Pokémon's Ability in core series games. Pokémon Rumble Blast * and are most likely to have Skittish. * and are most likely to have Slacker. * is most likely to have Slow-Starting. * and are most likely to have Tangling. * and are most likely to have Barricade. * , , , and are most likely to have Spiky. * and are most likely to have Jinxed. * is most likely to have Poisonous. * is most likely to have Dodgy. * and are more likely to have Steely. * The and received via code are the only Pokémon that can have PokéTC. Certain species, Mega Evolutions, and Primal Reversions have their own unique Traits. These are innate to the Pokémon in question, but are not directly shown like other Traits, allowing them to have any other standard Trait. * : -, -, and moves will deal neutral damage instead of super effective damage to a Pokémon with this Trait. The Pokémon's secondary type will still apply. This effect does not apply to enemies or allies. Exclusive to Mega . * : Pokémon with this Trait are completely unaffected by attacks. This effect does not apply to enemies or allies. Exclusive to Primal . * : Pokémon with this Trait are completely unaffected by attacks. This effect does not apply to enemies or allies. Exclusive to Primal . * : Attack and Speed are halved until this Pokémon has defeated 10 Pokémon on the floor. Exclusive to . * : Attacks that would not be super effective against a Pokémon with this Trait will usually, but not always, deal no damage. Any secondary effects may still occur. Exclusive to . Trivia * In Pokémon Rumble World, one of the loading screen 'hints' states that it is possible to obtain Pokémon with traits that have three or four pluses. However, it is not possible to obtain these Pokémon in normal gameplay. Category:Pokémon Rumble Category:Pokémon Rumble Blast Category:Pokémon Rumble World Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology Category:Lists de:Profilnamen fr:Dénomination